Skinny Dipping
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Amy and Rory go find the TARDIS pool for a relaxing afternoon, and the Doctor discovers he has a new fascination. Rory/Amy, Rory/Doctor, explicit content.


**Skinny Dipping…**

* * *

><p>Amy curled her fingers around Rory wrist almost too tight and jerked his arm as she led the way with purpose out of the main control room and into the maze that was the TARDIS.<p>

"Do be careful! I lost a few garbage chutes somehow in that storm, and I'd hate for you two to fall down them!" came the Doctor's jovial tone from the control room behind them. He had a project to work on and his eyes had been alight with a passion he reserved for his TARDIS as Amy and Rory set off for a hunt. The Doctor had just stabilized the TARDIS after a rather nasty run in with an asteroid belt and quite frankly, he could tell his two companions were frazzled. The many months of non-stop travel and adventures, while fun, were beginning to wear them down. So upon his prompting, the couple was off to find something relaxing to do while the Doctor repaired any damages they'd taken on. Busy at work on the TARDIS, he let his mind wander away from Amy and Rory for the time being.

Rory hissed a little as his wife threatened to rip his arm right out of socket as she dragged him about her red hair flipping this way and that as she darted down hall ways. She was a woman on a mission, dragging her husband about like a dead weight behind her. Rory nearly tripped a few times trying to keep up with her.

"The Doctor said _relax! _Amy! Amy where are you taking me!" Rory protested, having thought maybe a nap would be in order, but no, Amy was not satisfied with that idea. She obviously had something else far more adventurous in mind. Amy's eyes were gleaming with excitement and her lips were quirked into a mischievous smile that Rory had learned to fear over his life time with her. From the first time she made him pretend to be "The Raggedy Doctor" until now he'd learned through experience that the smile meant trouble. Primarily, trouble for him. Amy shook her head as she stopped at a fork in the TARDIS and looked down two long hallways splitting to the left and right before them. The look on her face was of pure concentration; she was weighing her options. Where on earth were they going, Rory wondered? She'd yet to actually tell him what her plans were, she'd just grabbed him and taken off. Not that he wasn't used to that by now. Amy huffed a little as she finally chose which way she wanted to go and took off to the left (Rory yelping at the harsh tug) with her husband in tow.

"Amy if you insist on dragging me about, can you at least tell me where we're going or something?" Rory's whining never ceased to grate on his wife's nerves and in a bit of a snort she stopped, letting his wrist go to face him. Her stature was commanding, dangerous even, and Rory shrank back a bit (a natural reflex around Amy) from her, almost expecting to be struck for demanding answers of her.

"I'm looking for the pool." Amy stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world for them to be doing. Rory raised a brow and tilted his head a bit, his eyes narrowing. The pool? This wasn't the first he'd heard of such a thing existing in the TARDIS and while he didn't find swimming to be _relaxing, _it did sound at the very least, fun. Amy's tongue darted out over her glossed lips and her nose and forehead wrinkled up in concentration as she grabbed Rory's wrist again and took off once more, Rory, once more, struggling to keep up and keep his arm safely attached. Amy was significantly stronger than she appeared, and it took a lot of patience and self restraint not to shout at her to let go. The hunt lasted all of thirty minutes (full of twists and turns and near arm-ripping jerks from Amy) before they stumbled across a pair of ornate double doors which Amy pushed open with purpose, giving a gasp of delight as she laid eyes on the thing she'd been waiting to see since she was a little girl. The TARDIS swimming pool. It was a big and beautiful lagoon pool, the deep blue tiles making the water sparkle. It was in fact, no longer in the library, but a chamber that looked like it was made up of a jungle. Steam rose from the floor which was soft brown earth crawling with flowers and vines. Tropical plants and trees surrounded and when she looked up she could see the sparkling expanse of space and time above her, curling belts of galaxies and stars shining down on the all too inviting pool.

Rory was a bit stunned at the sight and smiled brightly for a moment and laughed quietly in triumph. They'd found what they'd been searching for, and that was no small task (Just ask Rory's shoulder socket) to complete with how large the TARDIS is. Rory wasn't even sure if the TARDIS was a finite space anymore after all he'd seen. Reptile rooms, laboratories, libraries, parlors, billiards rooms, arcades, greenhouses, you name it, she's got it. Amy turned to him and took both his hands in her own, squeezing them as she gave a girlish giggle and bent her knees a little, jumping up a down once, twice, three times. It was quite endearing to see her so twitter pated with the whole thing. Rory brought her hands to his lips, giving them a soft kiss on the knuckles. She gave another squeeze and then released him as she stepped further into the room. Rory wrapped his arms around her and she spun to face him in his arms, her hands gripping him lightly as she beamed with delight.

"We found it." She whispered, enraptured by the beautiful jungle paradise tucked away in this discreet corner of the endless TARDIS. Rory nodded, loving the flush on Amy's cheeks, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Only when Amy's fingers slid up his forearms, pushing under the sleeves of his jumper teasingly did he realize they hadn't brought any swimming gear. He licked his lips slowly and raised a brow as if to inquire Amy's intentions. She bit her lower lip, almost coy in the way she smiled at him and she leaned up, her lips brushing over the shell of his ear teasingly light.

"Let's go for a swim, 'eh?" she whispered teasingly, jerking her head toward the lagoon pool. Rory's hands came to grip his wife's hips tightly for a moment before sliding up under her t-shirt to gently caress her soft skin. She gave a slight gasp and her body twitched under his touch a little, enticing him enough to let his somewhat prudish inhibitions go. Amy was one of the few people able to break through Rory's somewhat shy outer shell, and this was only one of the things he loved about her. The proposition for a swim sank in. Skinny dipping. It was dangerous, risky even… However… It wasn't like he could say no to anything Amy asked of him. The heat of her body so close was enough to sway him without further persuasion. He wanted to see her slim and curvy body wet, glistening under the starlight. He gripped the hem of her shirt, the backs of his fingers sliding teasingly along her sides as he lifted her shirt up, her arms raising to allow its removal. Rory couldn't help but gaze at her breasts as the shirt caught against them causing them to bounce a bit. They're supple and soft, Rory knew, and he wanted to feel her nipples as they'd harden against his tongue and lips. He was getting ahead of himself and took a slow breath in through his nose, kneeling down on one knee as he exhaled over her stomach, leaning in to kiss her skin, and tongue teasingly at her navel. Her navel was sensitive, and Rory wasn't about to give up the opportunity to take advantage. He'd learned Amy's body well over the years, and she his. She began giving small soft noises of approval from the back of her throat and Rory's fingers made quick work of her skirt, tugging the material down off her hips, skewing the waistband of her satiny panties in the process. He looked up the expanse of her body, admiring the view as he slid his tongue up along the inside of her thigh and then down the opposite one. Amy gasped a little and gave a shuddery sigh of approval as Rory's mouth pressed against her through the satin of her panties. He tongued her lips, dampening the materal a bit. He could smell her arousal and it was nearly overwhelming. He ran his fingers up and down her legs as he caught the material of the waistband between his teeth and tugged it away from her body and then, he released it with a satisfying snap. Amy gave a little whine at the feel of the elastic hitting her skin.

Rory snaked his fingers into the left leg hold of her undergarments, pushing the silk aside so that he could let his fingers glide between her lips and slide through her wetness. She gave a gasping moan as he pushed a couple fingers inside her, wiggling them against her sensitive walls. He grinned as her leg muscles twitched and her knees shuddered. He slide his slick fingers out and up along her pussy to rub against her pearl, shuddering and growling possessively as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair to keep from falling over, her lips parting with a low groan.

"Rory…" she purred, shaking as he rubbed circles against her clit teasingly. "Rory…." A tug to his hair made him look up at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes hungry.

Amy kicked off her shoes and socks as Rory reluctantly drew away and stood once more, slipping out of his own while never once taking his eyes away from Amy's body. He was unable to look away, he didn't have the self control or capacity to do so. She reached up behind her and unhooked her bra just as he undid his belt and slipped it from the loops of his jeans. She let the confining garment fall away and his breath caught in his throat as her perky breasts were freed. Unable to resist he dipped his head and caressed the soft skin with his tongue, cupping her breasts in his hands as he sucked and kissed on them, showing her nothing short of absolute worship. She gave an impatient whine, tugging lightly at Rory's clothes in a somewhat silent protest of their very existence. He was quick to remove them for her as she turned away from him, slipping her underwear off her hips and kicking them aside. He looked her over hungrily, his breathing growing ragged as his eyes traveled down the sweeping curve of her back and down over her firm and all too perfectly round arse. He wanted to grip it and part her cheeks so he could taste her from behind, listen to her moan. What a fantasy she was, come to life right before him. He bit his lower lip and a very masculine growl left his lips as he watched her red hair swish across her creamy skin with every step she made closer to the water. He (of course) followed her, his body tingling with anticipation. Her steps stopped at the pools edge and she dropped down onto her knees and bent forward, swirling her fingers into the water to feel how warm and inviting it was, giving Rory a very good look at her warm and inviting pinkness. A few strands of her hair slid into the water as they fell over her shoulders shielding her face like a curtain. He was about to touch her when she tipped forward and slid into the water in one gentle movement, her red hair and white skin looking striking against the blueness of the lagoon pool and glistening beneath the water's surface. There was a tingling in his pelvis as blood began to slowly make its way to his manhood, not hardening just yet, but getting there. As Amy's head rose up out of the water and she arched herself to gasp for air, Rory couldn't contain the breathy groan he released at the sight. Her head was tipped back, her chest bowing up out of the water a bit. As she raised her hands to slick her hair away from her face, her tits pulled upward out of the water, her nipples practically begging to be touched.

Rory could waste no more time and slid down into the water and dipped under, kicking off the wall of the pool, across to Amy, his hands sliding against her hips as he reached her pulling her flush against him as he came up out of the water. Once able to breathe properly again, Rory couldn't keep himself from claiming her mouth in a kiss. His tongue slid into her invitingly parted lips, into her warm mouth. She tasted like her toothpaste, and something that was just uniquely Amy. He supposed it was partially his imagination, but Amy had a very specific taste that was unlike any other girl he'd ever snogged. She gasped for breath, leaning into the kiss, sucking at his tongue and lips as he explored her with his hands. Standing in the water he was able to glide his fingers over every inch of her, his fingers finding their way inside her again, two fingers thrusting into her while his thumb rubbed teasingly against her sweet spot again. She was a whimpering and needy mess in seconds, her knees shaking and her legs trying to twitch closed on his hands, but he wedged his knee between her thighs to prevent her from doing so. She broke from the kiss, gasping for breath as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest, her nails scraping teasingly against his nipples. He used the weightlessness the water afforded her to manhandle her a bit, loving her squeak of surprise as he spun her around and pushed her toward the wall of the pool. He successfully pinned her without protest. She felt the smooth tile against her mid back and reached back behind her, stretching out her arms across the bank, successfully opening herself to him. Rory dipped his head and closed his lips around her left nipple, his tongue swirling around the slowly hardening flesh. He was often gentle with Amy, despite how aggressive she could be with him, they were so opposite and this made them complement each other quite well in Rory's opinion. Listening to Amy's breathing hitch and little wheezy keens of want leaving her pouting lips was more than enough encouragement for Rory to go further. He took a deep breath and then ducked under water, gripping her thighs he pushed her up a bit and with eyes closed, working purely by memory and feel he let his tongue slide out between her lips. Her resulting moan was muffled by the water surrounding Rory's head. Holding his breath and depriving himself of sight, smell, and sound made the feel of it so much more intense. Her sensitive clit was swollen with want in seconds and though he couldn't stay under long, he'd stayed under just long enough to wet Amy's appetite further. His tongue lapped and flicked against her, even pushed inside for a moment. Forty-five seconds of absolute bliss. The bubbles of Rory exhaling bit by bit caused even more lovely sensations to course through her.

Her moans seemed to shake her whole form and when Rory could stay under no longer and resurfaced, he was greeted with the gorgeous sight of Amy, eyes shut tight, lips parted with gasping breaths, and body flushed pink with arousal. He reached down between his legs, stroking himself to full arousal, his prick growing painfully hard, throbbing in his grip. He wanted to be inside her, he had to be. She was everything he wanted and everything he loved. Amy, as if reading Rory's mind, brought her legs up to wrap around him as he steadied himself, bracing one hand against the bank and the other against her hip as she pulled him in with her strong legs. He slid into her warm and welcoming body, the slick and tight heat enveloping him so completely. He buried himself to the hilt in her heat and busied his mouth against her neck, kissing and sucking her and there while she struggled not to whimper. He moved his hips in a slow gyrating circle a few times, teasing her and bringing a wanton keen from deep in her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed but Rory didn't mind if she looked or didn't. He just wanted her to feel. Each second passed achingly slow before he began slow and steady thrusts, pivoting his hips up at an angle, the water making each gliding motion both laboring and yet effortless. He'd have to remember this wonderful sensation later. Amy was quickly reduced to moans, a weightless mess against the bank of the lagoon pool, her arms left the bank in favor of wrapping around Rory and clinging tightly to his back.

Her fingers were digging into his flesh and he thrust a little harder, the slight pain spurring on the bit of animal in him. Amy brought out the best and worst in him, he wasn't sure which this was. His hard thrusts cause the water around them to slosh violently, lapping against his chest and her breasts as they moved, her legs pulling him into the thrusts that she returned with rocking hips. Rory was caught up in her, the smell, the feel, oh God the pleasure was intense. It was always intense with Amy, who's face was buried in the crook of his neck. Rory's eyes slipped shut for a few brief moments as he took in the sensations of the warm water and Amy's body (warmer still). This was definitely his idea of relaxing. He opened his eyes to take in their surroundings again and what he saw surprised him. There by the doors, like a dear caught in headlight, hips mouth hanging open and his cheeks flushed deep scarlet was the Doctor. He was utterly silent and looked somewhat terrified, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy. He realized that Rory was looking right at him and he took a step backward away from them. Rory didn't stop moving, lest Amy realize something was now wrong. Rory's eyes met the Doctor's, he was apologetic in his gaze, but he couldn't stifle the moan he let loose when Amy clenched her muscles all around him, her body sputtering as she came closer to her brink. That moan Rory let loose drew an almost in audible whimper from the Doctor who seemed rooted to the spot for a bit longer, before he turned and swiftly walked away from the couple entangled in one another's arms.

As the Doctor left, Rory forced himself to return complete focus to Amy. Her head tipped back a bit as she came closer and closer to the edge. She gasped, Rory's name leaving her lips in fluttery groans. He moved harder, faster, gripping her hips tightly as he kissed down her neck and over her chest. Her whole frame shook as she cried out upon her release, her body going limp as Rory wrapped her up in his arms to support her, the water making her weightless. He gently lifted her up onto the bank as he slide out of her, the thoughts of the Doctor catching them making his hardness throb even harder. Somehow it excited him a bit to know they'd been seen. Amy groaned as she laid against the soft earth, her eyes closed and her breathing lazy. Rory rose up out of the water after her and pressed a kiss to her temple as she panted for recovery.

"Rest as long as you need…" he whispered, grabbing his pants and sliding them on, followed by his jeans. He left the rest behind, his erection slowly dying down in the fabric confinement as he dashed out of the pool room to find the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had moved swiftly through the halls away from the sight, his body reacting of course. Why wouldn't it? That was normal, of course, nothing to be ashamed of. Except it was. He'd grown quite aroused at the sight of his friends almost against his will. He'd simply wanted to inform them that they were ready to fly again. Oh how had he not realized what they could have been up to? Why had it not occurred to him that human who were married would in fact, have relations to relax. He felt dirty, his stomach clenched uncomfortably. He'd managed to contain all sexual desire for anyone since he'd left Rose behind with the human him in another Universe. He'd hoped that he could avoid the familiar tingling sensation in his extremities for the rest of his long life, but it was not to be. He found it odder still that it hadn't been Amy who'd caused the reaction, at least he theorized not considering previous experiences in which Amy had kissed him, pressed up against him even, bringing forth no real form of desire from him. No it had been Rory. His body seemed so strong and controlled and it glistened. He had muscle beneath all the layers he usually wore, and the Doctor was… Surprised. To say the least.<p>

He had drawn himself away from the rest of the TARDIS in favor of the quiet of the Library. Books were sure to put out the fire that had been ignited in his belly. He could see no other option other than to ignore what had happened and pray that it went away never to return to his mind. Twenty minutes later, nose buried in a book about mold spores he was struggling still. The image of Rory thrusting away, gripping tight, panting, wet, wonderfully human was lingering in the forefront of his mind. He huffed and practically slammed the book down onto the table beside the chair in which he resided. The Doctor hadn't experienced frustration like this in a long while. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to find himself immediately internally exclaiming _No! Nope! That makes it worse! _ and opening his eyes once again. He didn't realize right away that he was no longer alone. In the split second that he'd had his eyes closed, Rory had slipped into the library. Rory closed and locked the doors behind him before turning toward the Doctor, trepidation and determination lighting up his face. The Doctor felt again, frozen in time, his cheeks tingeing pink as he fought not to give in to his imagination and his very human desires.

Rory's torso was presented to him and his jeans were slung low on his hips since his belt had been left behind, leaving the top of his pants visible. The Doctor was admiring the curve of Rory's hip bones when the clearing of said man's throat drew his attention up to his eyes. Rory was surprised at how innocent the Doctor looked, as the alien drew his knees up onto the chair and against his chest. He was curling in on himself, protecting himself from what may come next. He didn't want to be yelled at, or worse, lose Rory as a companion because of this. He enjoyed having the Pond's around. He wasn't sure he could handle them leaving prematurely because he'd stumbled in on them by accident. Surely that couldn't be such a big deal. The Doctor pursed his lips and lowered his eyes away from Rory's face, ashamed of himself for having become so aroused by the man. Rory gave a small sigh and shook his head, fiding it hard that he was even going to do this.

"It's… It's all fine, Doctor, really… Nothing to be uh… Embarrassed about. We should have been… More private." Rory said quietly, his tone slightly apologetic. He stepped closer, gently grabbing the Doctor's knees and encouraging him to unfurl and look at him once more. "I'm sorry. We'll be carefuller in the future."

The Doctor swallowed hard, his mouth watering a bit yet his throat feeling contricted.

"More careful." He corrected, with a slight nod, his hair falling in his face a bit as he did so. Rory reach up, as he would do with Amy, and swept the stray lock of hair out of the Doctor's face, his fingers brushing along the Doctor's brow line. The catch of the Timelord's breath at the contact caused Rory to instinctively touch more, running his fingers down over the Doctor's cheek and then strong jaw. Those bright eyes were now fixed on him, desire and arousal having blown the alien's pupils wide. Rory took a deep and shaky breath, wondering if he should feel bad about enjoying the sort of exposed position the Doctor was in.

"Are you all right?" Rory inquired softly, watching the Doctor's eyes flick downward. Rory followed where the Doctor's eyes lead and saw the slight bulge in the Timelord's trousers. Rory unconsciously licked his lips slowly and then glanced back up. "Okay, so no… Maybe you should take care of that. I can leave you if you like...?"

Rory turned to go but the Doctor's arm shot out and his long fingers curled around Rory's forearm, stopping. It was the Doctor's turn to lick his lips as Rory slowly rounded back to him, a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

"What are you suggesting?" the Doctor inquired, knowing full well the answer, but some part of him wanted badly for Rory to stay with him. He needed the man here, he needed to indulge just a while longer, get it out of his system, then things could return to normal. He'd had lovers before, he'd been wed, had children. He was no stranger to sexuality or intercourse. It just wasn't something he dove into often. It was too messy. Too distracting. Rory's voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through soft butter.

"T-Touch yourself…. You know… Relieve the… the pressure." Rory stammered out as the Doctor's eyes roved over him. His arousal was slowly returning as he watched the Doctor, slide his free hand down to palm himself through his trousers. The Doctor's eyes rolled back a moment and his head fell forward against Rory's hip, his breath ghosting over the skin. He wasn't being very fair to Rory, he should let the young man go, let him return to Amy, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He slide his hand away from Rory's arm and around his slim hips.

"Show me… How you do it Rory…" the Doctor whispered, his voice taking on a husky note. "Show me… So I can try…."

Rory was stiff as a board under the Doctor's touch, unsure of how to respond to the arousal he was feeling. He swallowed the strange lump in his throat and coughed a little as he let the words sink in.

"You mean you never… You've never touched yourself? You.. You've never had a wank or anything…? Ever…?" Rory couldn't believe that to be true, there was no way the Doctor had never… The Doctor's breath ghosting over his skin was making it hard to think.

"Show me Rory… Show me…" The Doctor asked, his voice cracking in a near begging tone. He wanted to see Rory again, see him flushed with pleasure, see him moving, watch him breathing. It had been so arousing. Rory careful pulled out of the Doctor's grasp and turned to face him, shivering at the slight whimper of protest the Doctor gave at the loss. Rory's hands trembled as he contemplated it.

"S-Sure… Okay. I guess… There's no harm in that." Rory said in a soft and shaky way, his voice and expression betraying his nervous arousal. The Doctor watched with a hungry gaze as Rory slowly undid his jeans and let them pool at his feet. His half hard member was slightly tenting his pants and with a quick movement those were soon pooled on the floor with his jeans. Rory glanced around before he grabbed a nearby chair and pulled over, directly in front of the Doctor, within touching range, but the Doctor didn't dare do such a thing. One wrong move and Rory could very well change his mind and run away. The Doctor slid his hands up his own body and lifted his suspenders off his shoulders and let them fall away. Next, he pulled free his bow tie, watching as Rory gave his own palm a long and languorous lick, leaving it shining with ample amounts of saliva. Rory's eyes flicked down to his own length before he looked over at the Doctor who was undoing his shirt buttons one by one and then… Finally the button on his trousers. The Doctor slid down the zipper and pushed his pants and trousers down letting his member spring free. Rory felt his cock twitch in his hand a bit at the sight.

He wasn't sure what exactly he'd been expecting the Doctor's erection to look like but, he was pleasantly surprised by the look of it. The length of it was straining with the amount of blood pumping to it, and it was nestled in a nest of dark curls. Rory slid his hand down over his own length as he took in the sight of the Doctor's. It was different than a human's, creamy white in complexion but slowly growing pinker as you looked up the sort of bumpy shaft toward the flared tip. There was a long and defined ridge along the underside and the head was bulbous, looking as if it might get stuck inside whoever the Doctor chose to mate with. It was similar to a human's but so different at the same time. The skin was surprisingly smooth over the gentle bumps along the sides, no visible veins could be seen there. Rory hadn't realized that he was staring until the Doctor's fingers mimicked what he was doing to himself. His long and nimble fingers curled around his length, the pale and pink member jerking slightly at first contact. Rory gave a soft moan of approval, dragging his own hand up and down his shaft, slow and steady, dragging his thumb across his tip occasionally, bringing his body into a fit of shudders each time he did so.

The Doctor watched each movement of Rory's wrist, mimicking his movements, and then trying a few of his own, his lips parted with heavy breaths and his open shirt beginning to stick to his skin in places with sweat. It didn't take much to bring himself to the brink, he gripped tighter, stroked harder, watching Rory do the same, the Doctor watching intently, forcing his eyes to catch every detail. Every shuddering rise and fall of Rory's chest, every drop of bodily fluid, every twitching muscle. He committed it all to memory and moaned low in his throat as he neared his brink, heat pooling in his pelvis. With his head tossed back, the Doctor succumbed to an orgasm for the first time in what felt like forever. He gasped out moans and then, without thinking, Rory's name followed. Rory wasn't able to hold back the heady groan he gave at hearing his name moaned like that, and with a few more jerks his release was spurting over his fingers, onto the chair, and the library floor.

The Doctor caught his breath a few moments later and got up from the chair, pulling up his pants and trousers hurriedly, breezing passed Rory as he fled the room. Rory breathed heavily, feeling slightly empty without the Doctor there with him, but he had other things to worry about. What had just happened? And it occurred to him that Amy would be looking for him by now. Rory's eyes caught sight of the abandoned fabric of the Doctor's bow tie on the floor and he moved away from the chair, dipping to pick it up. He lifted it to his nose tentatively and inhaled the smell.

Rory was full of fear. He wanted this to happen again…


End file.
